Homepage Image Reference: May 2009
May 25 Today we stop what we're doing to remember and honor those soldiers who have fallen in the line of duty. May they rest in peace Do you want to watch the Memorial Day parades but don't want to fight the crowds? We can help In some ways Memorial Day is our most solemn national holiday. In other ways not so much Veterans and military casualties from every American war are buried here in Arlington National Cemetery. It used to be Robert E. Lees' home May 26 Male seahorses incubate fertilized eggs for two to three weeks, then give birth to up to 2,000 babies.The babies are called "fry" The Haribon Foundation established a marine sanctuary to preserve the habitat of luminous seahorses. Watch the other creatures that live there There is something hypnotic and soothing about watching seahorses bob around.Give it a try Do good deeds and frolic in a tropical paradise at the same time. Learn how May 27 This country was almost continuously occupied or at war for the last 100 years. They're finally starting to recover This place is famous for its food and its wars. It should be famous for its beauty, too Shop for fresh produce at a floating market, snorkel in clear ocean water, feast on incredible local cuisine. Or just watch other people doing it These bananas are going to market in one of the top 25 most biologically diverse places in the world.Where is it? May 28 This park is one of the largest, most remote, and least visited of all the national parks. It's an ecological treasure The Rio Grande failed to reach the Gulf of Mexico in 2001 for the first time in recorded history. What we do in the cities affects the wilderness, too Not everything in Texas is about cowboys and untamed desert landscapes. Some people talk about art and stuff There are only five paved roads leading through the 1,200 square miles of this park. It shares 244 miles with Mexico May 29 Sir Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay summited Mount Everest on this day in 1953. They were the first to do so Tenzing Norgay was a Nepali-Tibetan sherpa and Edmund Hillary was a mountaineer from New Zealand. Together they succeeded where many failed People who want to climb Mount Everest work through a series of base camps as they acclimate to the high altitude. It can take weeks to get properly adjusted "…When you climb this mountain you have to climb…as…a child crawling up to its mother's lap." —Jamling Norgay Where is this mother of a mountain? May 30 Where do you find a 30-pound rodent that climbs trees and can withstand winter temperatures that drop below -0˚ F? Nope, it's not Antarctica Rodents come in all shapes and sizes, from large to small, from covered in quills to completely naked. Some rodents can even do magic Porcupine quills are covered with tiny barbs that will pull the quill deeper and deeper into your skin. Pet porcupines very carefully This rodent loves salt so much that it might eat your sweaty socks and lick your salty winter tires. A salt lick will keep it from damaging your property May 31 One day humankind may truly explore space, colonize planets, and discover new life. But there's one planet we should never visit A nebula is an interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen gas, and plasma. They're prettier than they sound Willamina Fleming first spotted the Horsehead Nebula in a photo taken at the Harvard College Observatory. That was back in 1888 Want to learn more about space? Spend some time with Dr. J + Source: Bing Image Archive See Also: Bing Homepage Image Gallery (2009) Category:Homepage Image Reference Category:Homepage Image Reference